


You Can Shoot In My Hoop

by Lilly_di_Angelo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_di_Angelo/pseuds/Lilly_di_Angelo
Summary: Title courtesy of @MayLowes (on wattpad)You should check her out, title aren't the only thing she's good at *lenny face*I meant her stories, gods dirty minded muchOn to the descriptionNico di Angelo is the star and point guard of Olympus High's varsity basketball team. He has been since freshman year, and now he's a junior and there's a new star in the picture.William, Will, SolaceAnd he hates him so much for it. He hates how tall, and popular he is. He hates how he's one of the only people who talk to him, the adorable freckles covering his face neck and arms, how he wonders where else the freckles go...Stupid Will.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 16





	1. Welcome

Welc to mah story

**Welcome to my new story! I'm so glad you're here!**

**Unlike Femi-Nico, I actually play the sport I will be writing about, so I will be throwing around basketball lingo. IDK if y'all play, but I'll explain a few things now and if I say anything new I'll explain it at the end of the chapter.**

**Also the picture up there... that's how I imagine Thalia in this. Okay fine, I just thought she looks hot.**

**Position:** In basketball, there are 5 people on the court. The 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5.

 **Point Guard or 1:** This is the person who dribbles the ball down the court and calls the plays. They aren't really supposed to shoot as much, but they can.

 **Wing/Shooting Guard/ 2 and 3:** These dudes are on either side of the point. They shoot and dribble more. The 2 is on the same side as the 4 and the 3 is on the same side as the 5.

 **Power Forward/4:** When you're playing zone you're in a different spot then when you're playing man, which is why the 4 and the 5 have different names. But zone can suck my dick. We're gonna play man. The 4 is by the basket and is usually smaller or less aggressive than the 5. I'm the 4, sadely, I've been a 5 all my life, and this year they made me a 4 because there's an 8th grader taller than me. (I'm in 7th)

 **Center/5:** This boi is the tallest and most aggressive on the team. 5 is my fave position to play.

 **Man to Man or Man:** It's a type of defense. In Man, you get a person and just stick to them. Guard that motherfucker. Man is my fave. If you call a Switch, that means you switch with the person who called it.

 **Zone:** Unimportant

 **Play:** A play is.. How do I explain this... So, say your 1 says "Red." This is that name of the play. THe play is a bunch of movements that you've practiced at practice to get an open shot. It often involves running and quick movements to confuse the defense and allow an open shot. So, say in "Red" the 4 and the 5 come up to the freethrow line, and the wings cut. Then the 1 can pass to whichever wing is open, and they makes a lay-up.

 **Free Throw:** When you get fouled when you're shooting you get to take 2 shots at the freethrow line. If you got fouled at the three-point line it's three shots. They're worth 1 point each.

 **Fouls:** Don't do these, it's against the rules. There are different no nos

Shooting foul: If you hit someone while they're shooting they get to do a freethrow.

Travel: No running/walking with the ball. The other team gets the ball if you do.

NO HITTING: DO NOT SLAP PEOPLE OBVIOUSLY!

There's more but that's all I can remember.

 **Cutting:** It's when you kinda dart over somewhere. It-it's a good time.

**If you have any questions ask in the comments :)**


	2. Chapter 1: *insert good title*

My escape from reality is the sound of the net swishing as the ball goes through it. The squeaking of shoes on the court, the adrenaline pulsing through your body as you dribble down the court and shoot. Working with people that you'd never talk to outside of the court, connecting in a way where all you have to do is look at them for them to know what you need. And of course the end of the game, where your jersey is sticking to you uncomfortably, as you high five the other team, telling them "good game," even if you really mean "Ha bitch you lost."

It's a distraction from an alcoholic dad, dead mother, and an abusive stepmom. Distraction from the fact that I'm going absolutely nowhere. Honestly, I'm surprised I've lived this long.

When you're on the court, you feel powerful. Even if you're 5'4" you can feel taller than everyone one the court. Staring down your defender, showing them who's court this is.

Nico's.

This is Nico di Angelo's court.

Even though I've won game after game, championship after championship for my school, outside of basketball I'm just nico. Lower case nico. The rest of the team invites me to come sit with them and the girls team, and flirt with the cheerleaders with them. I know the truth really. They were glad that I refused, and continued to spend my lunches by my bff, the trash can. Great conversations we have.

I've never dated someone before. Never kissed a girl, never thought about it either. But I did think about Perseus Jackson. Second best player on the team. I don't think about him anymore though... not for a year. And I especially don't think about him now that we have our new player.

Will Solace.

I've never hated someone more. I hate how tall he is, how I bolt down the court, give him a smooth pass, and how he dunks it. How together we're unstoppable, how since he moved to our school from Texas we've never lost a game. I hate how even when we're in the last part of the second half, and the only break we've had was halftime, he still manages to look sexy. That little bitch. I hate how his curls sparkle in the sunlight in the mornings, how he's not even tired at morning practice. I hate how he greets me every time he sees me, and gives me his perfect smile... the audacity.

But he's my teammate. So, I push my hatred aside and work with him. Even though I technically get our team more points because his thing is dunking and mine is three pointers, it's always, "Great job Will!! You're the best Will! You should be team captain Will!"

No one tells me I did good. Well, except for one person. Will.

It's my least favorite day, Monday. The start of the week. I shove the clothes I want to wear in my duffel bag, and put on my basketball clothes. I slip on the team hoodie, and quietly exit my house, careful not to wake my dad or stepmom. I get on my moped and go to school. As I walk onto the grounds I check my phone for the time. 6:45. I'm 15 minutes early. I enter the gym and hop up on the bleachers. Technically it's against the rules to sit on the bleachers while they're shut, but I don't really care. I lean against the wall and take a breath. Total sile-

"Hi Nico!" says a cheery voice I know too well. I open my eyes and see Will Solace sitting down next to me. He's so close I could count the freckles on his smooth tan skin.

"Hello." I say back.

"Are you excited for practice?" He asks me.

"Why would I be?"

"Because the girls are practicing with us today." He says.

"Ugh, they are?"

"Yep. Have you talked with any of them before?"

"Uh, no. Well, actually, I talk with Piper Mclean sometimes." I say.

"Oh, Piper's really nice. I heard she's dating Annabeth Chase." He said.

I smile. "I'm not surprised. She seems like a lesbian."  
Will laughs, "Ya, Jason'll be disappointed. He has a crush on her." Will said.

"He does? I could've sworn he liked Percy. He's always staring at his ass during practice." I chuckle.

"Well I mean, it's Percy, who isn't." Will said.

"True."

We heard the door click open and Leo Valdez walked in. Leo is wing, or more specifically a 2. He's short and quick, and is the shortest person on our team at 5'2". He grinned and waved at us. After him walked Jason Grace and Piper Mclean. Jason is a post, like Will, except he's the 4 while Will is a 5. Jason is the second tallest, at 6'3". Both Jason and Leo are amazing players, and are starters along with Will, Percy, and I. Speaking of Percy, he came walking through the doorway. Percy's probably the 2nd most attractive guy on our team. After Will. But no homo. Percy's 6'0" and he's a wing. It's funny really, me, the point, 5'4", Leo another wing, 5'2" then Percy fucking towering over us.

Piper's also a starter, but in the girls team. She was fast, and was amazing at ball handling. She, naturally, was the point, like me. Then there was Annabeth Chase, a shooter and the 3, Hazel Levesque, my sister who is a 2, Reyna Ramirez the 5, and Thalia Grace, the 4.

Everyone began pouring in, and behind then came the boys coach Coach Hedge, and the girls coach, Coach Sally. Percy's mom.

"A little help?" Sally asked, pulling in the bags of balls and cones. Will and I slid off the bleachers and went for the same bag, our hands brushing.

"Uh, sorry." he said, quickly pulling it away. Was that blush on the blonde's cheeks? Couldn't be.

"It's fine." I said, tossing the bag over my shoulder.

We put the bags against the bleachers and joined the rest of the team on the baseline to stretch out.

"Alright boys. Just because the girls are here don't expect me to go easy on you with the suicides."

"Excuse me? You think we can't do just as many, if not more Suicides as these boys?" spoke a familiar voice. It was Reyna.

Coach looked surprised, "I-er-"  
"How many do you boys do?" Thalia challenged.

"Like, 12 usually." Jason said, raising an eyebrow at his sister.

The girls burst out laughing, and even Sally looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"12? Weak! We do 20!" Annabeth laughed.

My eyes widened. That's a lot, even for me.

"How about we meet in the middle? 15." Coach Hedge said.

"That's not the middle, the middle would be 16." Annabeth said.

Coach glared at her. "Fine! 16! And I better not see you Cupcakes slacking!" Coach barked at us.

I could do 16. I wiped my shoes, getting into ready position. I glanced at Will, and he had that determined look on his face that he gets when he's.... Determined. Sally blew her whistle and I was off. Bursting from the line the second the shrill sound pierced the air, I darted from line to line. Free throw, Base line, Half court, baseline, free throw baseline, and finally full court and back. 1 down, 15 to go.

Once we were all down, we were all sweating and breathing heavily. Even with his hair pressed against his forehead, his face red, and his biceps sweating, Will managed to look hot. Per usual.

"Okay everyone, we have big games coming up this Friday! We're going to scrimmage*." Coach Sally said.

We all cheered and Hedge pulled out a paper for the teams. "On shirts we have Piper, Leo, Annabeth, Will, and Thalia. Skins we have Nico, Hazel, Percy, Reyna, and Jason." he announced. The girl skins took off their practice jerseysand changed them from the white side to the blue side. I sighed, and took off my shirt. I hate being on skins. I put my shirt on top of my duffel and turned to join the rest of my team. At half court. Will was staring at me, and I'm pretty sure he was tired from running and spacing out because his face was red and he kept licking his lips.

"You good?" I snorted, walking past him to guard Piper.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, heh." he said, snapping out of his daze.

I rolled my eyes and guarded Piper. She grinned and winked at me, much to my confusion.

Sally blew her whistle and Hedge tossed the ball in the air. Reyna and Will leaped up, and Will being taller, got to it first and flung it towards Piper. We both lept for it, ending up with both of us on the floor fighting for it. Sally blew the whistle. You might not know this, but when there's a jump ball after this part the people who are fighting for it have to do it instead of the posts. Meaning Piper and I. Which was an oof because she's 3 inches taller than me. We switched with Reyna and Will, and I squatted low, hoping to get enough momentum.

Just before Sally blew the whistle Piper whispered, "Bet Will's enjoying the view behind you." My face flushed red, and I missed the mark to jump. Piper easily tossed the ball to Leo who made a three pointer, just to show off. I rolled my eyes and glared at Piper. She grinned and winked at me. Jesus, I don't even know her that well.

It was my ball now. Percy passed the ball in* to me. I caught it, pausing for a moment before beginning to dribble. Piper had good defense, and I knew I wouldn't be able to get around her, so I passed to Hazel. Hazel grabbed the ball and dribbled down, then passed to me when I was open. I scanned the court, and I could see Will standing there, guarding Reyna. His eyes were pinned on me. Why was he staring at me? Oh wait, because I have the ball. I passed it off, trying to get the image of Will out of my head.

The game went on like that, sadly. Every time Will brushed against me I felt my face heat up. It was pathetic. I don't even like him.

Finally, my agony was over.

"Alright everyone, great job, go shower." Coach Sally said.

I grabbed my shit and walked to the locker room. I dumped my bag by my locker, then grabbed my towel and started to make my way to the nearest shower.

"Hey Nico!" I heard Will say. I turned around, and he was standing there, shirtless and sweaty with his towel over his shoulder. I stared for a bit too long and then forced my eyes to look up at his blue ones instead of his tanned torso.

"Yes?" I mumbled.

"You did really good today." he said.

Normally I would say something like, "I always do good," but this time I blushed and said, "th-thanks, you too.."

It was actually concerning. What is wrong with me?

"You also looked really good," Will added winking.

I somehow turned even redder and I bit my lip. Will walked off, leaving me there.

W h a t t he f u c k i s u p. 

**scrimmage is a practice game where you don't keep score**


	3. Put Your Shirt Back ON

“...Nico comes down the court, oOoo, crosses on number 19, and passes to Will! He’s going for the shot… and success, another amazing play by Nico and Will!” exclaims Harley Valdez, the over excited freshman and annoncer.   
I wiped sweat off my brow as I positioned myself above the 3 point line. We were winning, 80-35, so we weren’t pressing the Redcoats. As the Redcoats point guard dribbled down, nervousness practically radiated off him. I bit the inside of my cheek, staring him down. He dribbled unconfidently, and I knew it’d be easy to steal the ball.   
“I thought you guys were supposed to be good,” I purred, watching the ball.   
He said nothing, only continued to dibble, scanning the court. I glanced up at the clock. 15 seconds. Perfect.   
“Quiet. That’s cute,” I said.   
He was dribbling for too long. It was time to make my move. My arm shot out, swiping the ball from him. A look of shock passed across his face, and I smirked, rushing down the court. I jump stopped at the 3 point line and shot the ball. I heard the buzzer go off as it rolled off my fingers. There was a satisfying swish of the basket before everyone began cheering.   
“83-35, that’s the game!”  
I flicked my hair off my sweaty forehead, and walked towards the bench. Coach Hedge was grinning, and the rest of the team had already formed a circle. I joined them, and off Hedge’ count of 3, we all said, “Redcoats!” at the same time, the Redcoats let out a halfhearted “Gods.”  
Sore losers.   
We did the high five line, then I scooped up my stuff and headed towards the exit. I didn’t bother sticking around.   
“Nico!”   
I turned around, and Will caught up with me.   
“We’re going to my house to celebrate, wanna come?” Will asked me excitedly.   
I frowned. If he was doing a get together, that meant Hazel was coming, and if Hazel was, then she’d make me. So really I didn’t have a choice.   
“Fine. But only because Hazel would make me anyway. So don’t think we’re gonna become bffs,” I huffed, crossing my arms.   
“Cool! See you there!”   
I cringed. Why in the world was Will being so friendly to me? I had been nothing but mean to him since he moved here, but this week he decided we’re friends, I guess. I leaned against the wall by the doorframe, waiting for Hazel to get down from the bleachers. She bounced down the steps and walked over to me. Her curls were pulled in into a tight bun and she wore the team sweatshirt over her jersey. She was wearing crocs, of course, since her game had been before ours.   
“Are you coming to Will’s?” she asked.   
“I guess,” I sighed.   
Her eyebrows shot up. “Wait, really?”   
“Yes, I’ll come, let’s go,” I made my way  
Hazel seemed suspicious, but followed me out to the sidewalk. I pulled out my phone, opening maps.   
“What’s Will’s address?”  
“Uh, I don’t know, ask him.”   
I’ve never texted WIll privately, but I do have his number because of the team group chat. I guess I really had no choice but to text him. 

Nico: Hey Will it’s Nico

Will: Lol ik your in my contacts

Nico: *you’re

Will: Whatever *eye roll*

Nico: Did you just-

Will: *wink*

Nico: Can you don’t? A n y w a y, what’s your address?

Will: Oh yeah, heh, 6669 Sunshine Court

Nico: Cool

I put his address in my phone, and sighed, seeing that he lived a 30 minute walk from the school.   
“C’mon Haz, he lives 2 miles away,” I said, motioning for my younger sister to follow.   
We began the walk to Will’s. I live half a mile away from school, but I’m used to walking everywhere. Hazel’s mom usually drives her places, but since she despises me, I walk. We turned the corner, and a blue car slowed down by us. Percy was driving it, one of his arms hanging out of this window.   
“What up emo sibs,” Percy said.   
“Hi Percy!” Hazel replied, us both choosing to ignore what he had just called us.   
“Are you guys headed to Will’s house? ‘Cause we could give you a ride,” Percy offered.   
Before I could decline, Hazel bounced over to the car, “Sure!”   
I sighed and got in after her.   
“Thanks I guess,” I muttered.   
Jason sat in the passenger's seat, with his legs crossed.   
“I’m surprised you’re coming, Nico,” Jason stated, turning in his seat so he could see me.   
“I couldn’t care less,” I deadpanned.   
An awkward silence settled over the car as Percy continued to drive. Hazel pursed her lips and tapped the seat impatiently.   
“Soooo , Nico, what made you decide to come today?” Percy asked.   
“I don’t know, but I’m starting to regret my choice,” I replied.   
“Is it maybe because you like a certain tall, freckled, texas post?” Percy smirked.   
“Wha- I do not like Will!”  
“Mmm, even though I’ve known you for three years, and you haven’t come to a single hangout until Will invited you.”   
“I’m going to jump out of this car.”   
Everyone laughed, even my own sister. Top Ten Anime Betrayals smh.

___________________  
We arrived at Will’s house, a cute little yellow house with flower beds in the front. A silver car that I recognized as Wills was parked in the driveway next to Annabeth’s car.   
“Piper must’ve come with Annabeth, cause they texted they were there.” Hazel said.   
Hazel opened her door and we both got out on her side. I trailed after the three other players to Will’s front door. Jason, being the first to get to the door, placed three loud knocks on the mahogany door. There was a sound of someone or something falling and footsteps.   
“Coming!” I heard Will say.   
“Fuck you, I want to open it!” Piper said back.   
The door was opened by both airheads, Piper nearly falling out onto the floor.   
“Welcome! Oh yay, Nico, you came!” PIper said.   
“I told you!” Will huffed in response.   
We stepped in the house, and I looked around curiously. I had never been to Will’s before, so naturally I wanted to see. Not that I cared.   
“Hey Nico!” Will said, walking next to me.   
I crossed my arms, shifting my body weight to one side. “Solace,” I acknowledged.   
Will seemed satisfied with that, and shortly after there was another knock. Will and Piper dashed for the door once more, and I rolled my eyes at their childishness. I followed Hazel into the living room where Annabeth lounged. Her curly blonde hair was in a messy ponytail, and she wore a sweatshirt and sweatpants. I assumed she had her jersey under, since I’ve never seen her casually wear sweats. A girl with red hair in a ponytail leaned against the door frame, a cheer uniform hugging her pale skin tightly. The girl was obviously Will’s sister. They had the same freckles, the same warm blue eyes. I felt like I should know who she is, but I didn’t pay much attention to my peers. The girl looked me up and down and smiled.   
“Hi! You must be Nico! It’s so nice to formally meet you!” she gushed, offering a hand.   
Yup, definitely Will’s sister.   
“Hey,” I said, accepting the handshake.   
“Please, make yourself at home. Would you like anything to drink?” she asked, aggressively making me comfortable on the couch.  
“No, I’m fi- oof,” I said as she yeeted me on the couch.   
“I’m so excited you’ve finally come! Everyone has told me so much about you! Also, I’ve seen you play! You’re so talented!”   
“Uh thanks.” I sat criss cross on the couch and undid my pony tail.   
“Kayla, leave him alone,” Will said, re-entering the room with Piper and Leo in his tow.   
“Who are we waiting on?” Annabeth asks, as her girlfriend leaps on the couch next to her.   
“Uhh, Frank, Austin, Calypso, Thalia and Reyna.” Jason said, sitting on a chair away from the crazy lesbians.   
“Why is everyone gay?” Leo wondered aloud, laying on the living room floor.   
“I’m not and neither is Frank,” Hazel objects.   
“Yeah well, you guys are like, ally supremes,” Leo huffed.   
“I’m not,” Will says, sitting next to me.   
“Well shut the fuck up WIll, ever heard of an umbrella term? You count,” Leo said, throwing a pillow at Will.   
“Jesus christ, aggressive much?” Will laughed, throwing the pillow back at him.   
“Everyone knows basketball attracts the gays,” Percy said.   
“That’s not true and you know it,” Annabeth said.   
“What about you, Nico?” Percy asked.   
I glance up to see everyone looking at me. “What about me what?”   
“Are you gay?” he clarifies.   
“I dunno, I guess,” I muttered.  
“Hazel, you’re the only straight here,” Piper helpfully informs her.  
Hazel is still staring at me, “You’re gay??”   
“Yes?” I replied uncertainly.   
“Why didn’t you tell me?”   
“You didn’t ask!”   
“What kind of logic is that?”   
The doorbell rings, and Piper and Will hop up again. Saved.  
“Hey guys! Sorry we’re late! We brought pizza as a peace offering,” a cheerful voice announced.   
“Ayy, Sunshine, you brought the goods!” Leo exclaimed, sitting up from his place on the floor.   
Calypso, Reyna, and Thalia entered the room. Each girl held a pizza box, and Percy clapped excitedly.   
“Will! Do you have any soda? We should have a pizza party!” He said happily.   
“...I have La Croix.”   
“Of course the vegan doesn’t have soda.”  
“Not all vegans don’t drink soda!” Will looked at me pointedly.   
“I don’t drink soda. Sorry,” I said.   
“Fuck, I failed vegans everywhere. Come help me get the drinks, Nico.”   
I got up from my spot and followed Will to the kitchen. The floor was brown and white tile, and the cabinets were sunflower yellow, like the outside of the house.   
“We can get food for us if you want. Is Hazel vegan too?” He asked me.   
He looked so comfortable in that moment. So in his element, which makes sense considering it was his house. His tall slim statuer framed by the yellow of the wood. He smiled lopsidedly at me. I realized that he had asked me a question.   
“Uh- yeah, she is,” I stammered. Fuck. I mentally facepalmed.   
“Cool. Chips. Uh, can you get like, um, enough La Croix out of the fridge? Thanks.” Will said while taking things out of the pantry.   
“Alright.”   
I opened the fridge and began taking out the cold drinks.   
“Do you know if Austin and Frank are coming?” I asked Will.   
“Shit, I don’t know, I think Frank is coming. Austin’s like dead or some shit, he wasn’t at the game.”  
“Okay cool,” I grabbed a couple more and shut the fridge, “How are we going to carry all of this?”   
Will paused then smiled, “I have an idea.”  
He then took off his shirt, laid it on the counter, and began placing the items on it. I blinked.   
“What the fuck Will.”   
He looked over at me, a dopey look on his face. Cute. “Well how else were we supposed to get it to the living room.”  
“Two trips?”  
“Two trips are for the weak.”  
He finished collecting everything in his shirt, and walked out of the kitchen. I followed, trying not to stare at the constellation of freckles on his back. How does that even happen? He must go shirtless a lot. We got to the living room, and Leo let out a low whistle.   
“What the fuck Will. Put your shirt back on,” Kayla said.   
“I’m carrying things with it! Don’t be mean,” he huffed, dropping his shirt on the floor. Piper crawled over on her hands and knees, grabbing a Lays bag with her teeth. She then crawled back over to Annabeth and ripped the bag open, still, with her teeth.   
“Mine.”   
Annabeth laughed and fluffed Piper’s bangs. “Will you share with me?”  
Will looked up from his phone at that, “What?”  
Everyone laughed at that, and Will looked confused. There was a knock at the door, and Piper launched herself from her spot. Will scrambled after her, and the two pushed and shoved to the door.   
“Oh yay, Frank’s here!” Hazel exclaimed.   
Frank, Piper, and Will walked back in the room, reclaiming their spots.   
“Now that everyone is here we can play a game,” Jason said, taking a bite of his pizza.   
“Truth or Dare!” Kayla said, flopping across Will’s lap.   
“Yeah!” Percy cheered.   
Oh gods no. I was really starting to regret my decision of coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys feel about Calypso/Thalia/Reyna? Or should I just leave Cal single?  
>  Make sure you guys follow my Tumblr lillyluvsolangelo and my wattpad   
>  See you next chapter for Truth or Dare!  
>  2,118 words


	4. Chapter 2: piper ships it

**Everytime you catch a reference to- anything, drop everything and dab. There are so many unintentional references, I can't even.**

**Later today me, so, I have carpal tunnel, soooo**

**My brother is typing this for me as we speak, everyone say hi to my brother.**

I trudged down the hall, my black high tops making a tapping noise against the tile floors. Nobody paid me any attention, and I was used to it. Arriving at my locker, I shoved my gym bag into it, and pulled my books out of my black backpack that was decorated with various pins. I slammed the locker shut, only to reveal Piper Mclean standing behind it. I narrowed my eyes at the smug girl.

"Need something, Mclean."

Piper, Piper, Piper. How do I explain this girl? At first glance, she looks like your basic bad girl. Self made crop tops, choppy brown hair, piercings. She'd probably skip classes if she didn't need good grades for basketball. Though, after observing her you realize there's so much more. She has a famous rich father, and is a lesbian. She's sensitive about her heritage too. Not that I ever talked to her about it. I don't talk, I listen. She's always been kind of annoying to me, meddling in people's love lives. Now leaning against the shiny green lockers, she was managing to get even more annoying.

"You and Solace, huh?" she grinned.

I rolled my eyes, shifting my black binder under my arm.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I grumbled, starting to walk towards my next class.

"Yes you do! Oh my gods, I knew you were gay!" she squealed.

I grimaced. I never thought about the technicalities. Due to the fact that I used to like Percy, and Brendon Urie is my husband, I guess I was.

"Yes I am gay, but it's really none of your concern, Mclean." I growled.

"So you and Will are dating," Piper said.

"No!"

"Uh huh."

I groaned. I stepped into my science class with Mr. Chase, Piper following behind me. I sat down in my seat in the back.

I leaned back in my chair closing my eyes lightly while I waited for class to start. I heard two familiar voices in front of me.

"Hey Piper. Um, that's my seat..."

"I just want to sit next to my girlfriend. You don't mind do you, Will? You can sit in my old spot, next to your boyfriend."

"Okay, and Nico isn't my boyfriend."

"But you knew who I meant."

"Because I- nevermind."

Wait a minute I'm that Nico.

I opened my eyes to see Will sitting down next to me. He gave me a handsome smile as he sat down in Pipers old spot, and his new one I guess.

"Hi Nico! I guess Pi-"

"I can hear, Solace," I said flatley.

"Oh. Right, I knew that, haha," Will said awkwardly.

I smiled a little. It was rare to see an awkward Will. He began organizing his binder and water bottle on his desk. His fingers were long, tanned, and freckly, like the rest of him. Well he's not long, he's tall. I mean-

I need to stop.

The bell rang and Mr. Chase clapped his hands to get our attention.

"Alright class everyone get your books out and turn to page 156. We'll start where we left off."

I plopped my heavy book on the table, and set my binder in the left corner, pulling my pen and notebook from it. My notebook was already half filled with my tight cursive handwriting. Will also pulled out his book, flipping it open. I glanced at it, noticing that the Is were dotted with hearts.

"Um, Solace, why-"  
"Lost a bet, I'm too lazy to change my habits back. Also, it's kinda cute."

Okay then. I began writing, the cursive letters flowing out of the tip of my pen. The teacher probably believed I was writing notes, as we were supposed to, but I was actually just writing Klance fanfiction.

"Pssst Nico." Will whispered.

Of course William Solace actually says "Psst."

"What."  
"Can I borrow a pen? Or pencil?"  
I reached into the pencil pouch in my binder, and passed him a pen.

"Why do you have a pink pen," Will asked.

Shit.

"Oh. Uh. Hazel left it there probably, I don't know."

"Mmhmm. Why am I not surprised you have a pink Ink Joy gel pen," Will teased.

I felt my face heat up.

"Do you want the pen or not."

"Oh no, I'll take the pen, thanks Nico," he said, my name sounding odd, and kinda hot with his accent.

I blushed at the thought. Since when do I call the way Will says my name hot? It's a Texas accent for crying out loud! Time passed, and the teacher clapped his hands again. I set my pen down, looking up.

"Alright, partner up." he said.

Will turned to me.

"Be my partner?" he asked.

"Sure, but I haven't been paying attention. Like, at all."

Will furrowed his brows.

"What have you been writing then?"

I pursed my lips, glancing at the now shut notebook which contain pages and pages of Klance, Lams, and Drarry. The latest oneshot happened to be some slightly kinky smut, not at all inspired by a dream I definitely didn't have.

"Nothing."

"Okay, well, we're just supposed to compare notes and discuss what we took away from the lesson. So you can look at my notes, and I can look at whatever you were doing," Will explained, flashing me a smile at the last part.

"Yes I'll look at your notes, and you most definitely may not read my fa- what I was writing," I silently cursed myself for starting to say fanfiction, and prayed Will wouldn't catch my slip up.

The gods did not answer my prayers. Fuck you too, Hades.

"Wait wait wait. You were writing _fanfiction?"_ Will had a huge grin plastered across your face.

"Shhh someone might hear," I hissed, putting a finger over his mouth.

He batted my hand away, and slid his notebook over.

"Is that notebook just filled with fanfiction? Can I see one? Pleeease?" He begged.

"Ugh fine. One. Are you in any fandoms?"

"Uh huh. Hamilton."

"Well then, I hope you like Lams."  
I flipped the book open to some lovely Lams fluff, and handed him the notebook. Then I picked up his notebook, and started reading the notes. Well, pretended to read. I was nervously watching his face and chewing on my lip. At first I couldn't read his expression. It was blank, but his eyes sparkled with humor. Then, his full pink lips spread into a small smile, and he let out a soft 'aw'. A bit later he giggled again, then another 'aw'. Finally, he shut it and looked up at me.

"This was literally the best oneshot I have ever read," he said

I blushed lighty.

"I'm sure there's much, much better ones, I'm not a writer, I just-"  
"Nico. Take the freaking compliment."   
I looked down at my hands smiling slightly.

"Thank you, Solace."  
The bell rang, signaling the end of class.   
"Alright class, grab your homework one the way out!" Mr. Chase exclaimed.

I put all my stuff in my bag, and Will grabbed my arm as I turned to leave. I turned around and he smiled.

"Why do you never sit with us at lunch?" he asked me.

"I know you guys are asking out of pity, it's fine," I sighed.

Will's eyes widened.

"Is that what you think? We actually want you to come hang out."

"Fine, I'll think about it," I said.

Will beamed, then skipped out of class.

Weirdo.

*****************************

I walked into the cafeteria, my black bag slung over my shoulder. I glanced over to where I normally sit, then over to where the team sits. Will caught my eye, grinned and waved. There was no way I could say no now. I walked over, and sat in the empty seat next to Will.

"Nico! Finally decided to stop being a loner and sit with us?" Percy teased, tossing his thick black hair out of his sea green eyes.

I smiled and rolled my eyes, nervously rubbing my palms against my ripped black skinny jeans.

"Did Will convince you to sit with us?" Piper asked, leaning forward.

"Um, ya." I brushed an annoying lock of hair behind my ear.

"Because you guys are dating?"

"Piper, for the last time, we are not dating." I huffed, hoping my blush wasn't too obvious.

"Uh huh." she aggressively stabbed a piece of lettuce in her salad, keeping eye contact.

"So anyway, are y'all **(y'all'd've'if'I'd've)** ready for this week's game," Hazel said, cheerfully saving me from my interrogation.

"We are going to crush the Redcoats. We gon' show them who's the best!" Leo cheered.

I rolled my eyes, a smile threatening to form on my lips. My team continued to laugh and joke about our sure victory over the Redcoats. Will looked over at me and furrowed his brows.

"Nico, do you not have any food?" he asked me.

"I don't usually eat lunch..." I said.

Will silently tore his sandwich in half and offered me it.

"Thanks, but I'm vegan," I said, slightly embarrassed.

"So'm I," he said, "It's vegan cheese, mayo and mustard, and a piece of tofu that my mom cooked with soy sauce." **(fuck im hungry now)**

 ****"Lit"

I accepted the sandwich half, taking a bite. My eyes lit up at the delicious taste of it.

"Are you a fucking sandwhich god, holy shit." I gasped.

Will threw back his head and laughed, and I might've let my gaze linger on his defined jaw, and the freckles that adorned his collar bones. His laugh was pleasant, in the same sense that being inside during a thunderstorm. A smile slipped on my face, and my cheeks turned pink at my thoughts, that were not gay because no homo, I'm wearing socks.

Will smiled back, and the realization that I was at school, at lunch with people out of my league, and that I was nico, lower case nico, hit me in full force. I looked down at my lap, quietly taking another bite. I stayed quiet until the bell rang, and I headed off to english class. 

**1680 words**

**sorry it's short**


	5. It's Will's Isshiki Apron For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Mentions of abuse

Saturday morning I dressed quickly and quietly and slipped out the backdoor to the forest behind us. The drizzle of rain made my hair slick down and stick to my neck and face. The sun edged over the mountains to the east, spilling red orange light across the sky. Everything in front of me looked dewy and wet, from the help of the rain and the raindrops collecting on my lashes. I finally reached my destination. It was a treehouse made by my father and my mother for me when she was still alive and my father was sober.   
I climbed the worn rope ladder to the safety of the treehouse. After my mother died, I stopped coming here until about 3 months ago when my stepmom's abuse got worse. I come here for one reason now, to cry because there is no other place for that to be done. I slid my back down the wall and landed with a thump on the floor. I laid down, pressing my red swollen cheek to the cold ground. Hot tears filled my eyes and slipped down my face. A sob shuddered out of me and closed the hand with my skull ring tightly.   
“Hello?”   
I bolted straight up, my heart beating loudly. The pounding of rain disguised the voice, so I couldn't tell who it belonged to. Had she found me?   
“I’m coming up. Are you hurt?” the voice called. I could tell it was male, and I sighed in relief.   
All relief disappeared as I found myself staring into familiar blue eyes, belonging to Will Solace.   
“Nico?” he questioned in disbelief.   
“Why are you here?” I attempted to sound threatening, but my voice wavered, and my swollen face and teary eyes probably didn’t help.   
“I could ask you the same question,” Will shrugged.   
His nose was red from the cold, and his hair was darker and curlier than usual from the rain. He had on a white long sleeved shirt with a pale blue t-shirt over it, along with the usual white jeans he wore. What was unusual though, was the fact he looked like he had gotten caught in a tornado. He was soaking wet, and mud was splattered across him, rips in his clothes.   
“What happened?” I asked softly.   
“I could ask you the same. Cute treehouse.” he commented, changing the subject.   
We were both in obviously terrible condition, sitting in my childhood treehouse, sopping wet. I might as well share a bit.   
“I had to get out of my house. My stepmom is… not good. Don’t tell Hazel. Or I mean, anyone.”  
“I won’t,” he assured me.   
Will crawled across the floor, and sat next to me.   
“Why doesn’t Hazel know? Or more, how does she not know?”  
“It’s complicated. What brings you here?”  
“I don’t have the best sense of direction.” he said.   
I shook my head, a small smiling finding its way on my face. I leaned back against the wall and looked up at the ceiling.   
“I know what it’s like to lose people you love. If Hazel doesn’t know what a fucking bitch her mom is… why would I tell her. Why would I ruin that for my own sister? I just put up with everything. Try and make sure Haze has the best. Or at least better than me which isn’t saying much.”  
“I get that,” Will said, surprising me. The confused look on my face must’ve been apparent because he then added, “It’d just been me and my mom until last year. It was hard, and I knew it was even harder for my mom. I was always trying my best to shield Kayla from what was going on.”   
“What happened last year?” I asked.   
“Oh, my ‘father’ came back last year,” Will explained rolling his eyes, “That’s why we moved here.”  
“Oh, that’s… cool.” I said awkwardly. I didn’t really know how to respond.   
“Yeah, it’s weird. He’s pretty busy though because he’s a doctor.”  
“A doctor? That’s fancy. My dad is- was a businessman.” I replied, crossing my legs to sit more comfortably.   
“What do you want to be when you’re an adult?” Will asked.   
“I don’t really know. Time will tell I guess.”  
“Oh. I want to be a doctor, or a nurse actually. Doctors are too busy, and I want to be able to spend time with my future family,” Will said.   
“I want a family, too. I like writing. Maybe I’ll be a writer.”  
“You’d be a great writer,” Will complimented.   
“Thanks,” I hugged my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them in an attempt to warm up.   
“Are you cold?” Will asked.   
“I’m fine.”   
“You’re shivering!” Will exclaimed. He placed a warm hand against my sleeveless arms and yelped, “You’re fucking freezing- here.”  
He removed the hoodie tied around his waist and stuffed me in it.   
“Ah- I can do it myself- oof-” the arms of the sweater were too big, so you could only see the tips of my fingers.   
“Aw! You look adorable!” Will squealed.   
“Shut up! No I don’t!” I huffed.  
Will had one of those weird smiles, the ones that look like :3. He reached out and poked my cheek.  
“Stop it!” I exclaimed, becoming increasingly flustered. He was quite annoying which was somehow adorable.   
Will laughed then leaned back besides me.   
“Have you eaten breakfast yet?” Will asked, breaking the quiet. 

***  
It was a small cafe, about a 15 minute walk from Nico’s house called The Hearth. A curvy woman with dark hair stood behind the counter. When she heard the door chime she looked up and waved.   
“Welcome! I see you brought a friend, William.”   
Will nodded and stepped forward to the counter. “This is Nico.”  
The woman smiled, “Hello Nico, I’m Hestia.”  
“Nice to meet you,” I said politely.   
“What do you want Nico?” Will asked, reaching into his pocket.   
“Uh, I left my wallet at home…”  
“That’s fine, I’m paying for you,” Will assured me.   
“You don’t have to do that.”  
Will rolled his eyes and turned back to Hestia, “Two of my usual to go, please.”   
Hestia nodded and then leaned down to retrieve two blueberry scones and then turned to make some sort of hot beverage.   
“Would you be fine with going back to my house, or do you want to stay out longer?” Will asked me.   
“Your house if fine,” I said, trying to hide how pleased I was that Will was taking me to his house.   
Hestia gave us our drinks and scones, and WIll and I left the shop. I sipped the drink testingly. Mexican hot chocolate.   
“Thank you, Will,” I said, feeling oddly vulnerable.   
“You said it,” Will said.   
I cocked my head to the side, “What?”  
“My name. THat’s the first time you called me by my first name!” Will said excitedly.   
“Whatever,” I sipped the drink again.   
Will laughed, and led me down the street, umbrella in one hand, drink and scone in the other.   
“How are you not dropping those,” I commented, biting the scone- delicious.   
“I have big hands. You know what they say about big hands,” Will said, wiggling his eyebrows.   
“No?”   
“...Nevermind.”   
I shrugged and ate more of the scone. We turned the corner onto Sunshine Drive, and walked up Will’s driveway.   
“My mom’s probably at work but Kayla might be home,” Will said, unlocking the door.   
“Okay.”   
Will opened the door and called, “Anyone home?” there was no answer.   
“She probably has a cheer thing. They go shopping and have hangouts all the time,” Will explained, kicking off his wet shoes, and putting the umbrella in the hall closet.   
“Mmh, makes sense.”   
“C’mon, let’s go to my room, I’ll get you a change of clothes because yours are soaked.”  
I followed him to his room, where he got me black sweatpants, ane red v-neck, and a towel. He also got me his team sweatshirt, because it was kinda cold.   
“You can get dressed in here, I’ll be in the kitchen. Come in when you’re ready.” Will left the room, shutting the door behind him.   
I pulled off my wet shirt, and then there was a knock on the door.   
“Can I come in? I just realized I should probab;y get clothes for myself.”  
“Yeah sure,” I said, wiping my chest off with the towel.   
Will walked back in, then stared at me.   
“I thought you were still wearing clothes!” He exclaimed.   
I rolled my eyes. “We literally see each other half naked every school day.”  
“Oh yeah, huh. Well this is different,” he sniffed, selecting clothes for himself from his drawer.   
“Sure, whatever you want to think, Solace.”   
I turned to get the clean shirt, and then waited for him to leave before changing my pants. All the clothes were too big, as expected, and I made my way out of his room, and into the kitchen. Will stood in front of the stove, an orange apron tied around him.   
“Hey,” I said.   
“Hey, you hungry, I’m making pancakes.”  
I wasn’t all that hungry, but there was no way I was going to pass up pancakes. Will served me a plate of the fluffy disks, then offered my honey to top them with.   
“Sweet tooth?” he asked, a smirk tugging at his lips.   
“Maybe,” I shoved a bite of pancake into my mouth.   
It was fluffy, sweet, and it melted in my mouth perfectly.   
“I didn’t know you could cook,” I said, “this is really good.”  
Will shrugged, turning his head to the side, a light blushed spreading across his face. “I mean, I’m okay, I just cook a lot for Kayla and I when my mom isn’t around.”  
Will was now fully turned to me, and I could see what he was wearing over his sweater and leggings. Kumabear, it read, with a little brown bear head on it.   
“Are you… are you wearing Isshiki’s apron from Food Wars?”   
Will blushed brighter, laughing, “You recognize it?”   
“Uh…”   
“I won’t tell the other if you don’t,” Will said winking.   
I smiled, “Sure. Do you like anime?”   
“I mean, some of them. You?”  
“Yeah, a little, but not as much as Hazel,” I said.   
“Do you want to watch some after we eat?” Will asked.   
“Sure. Have you seen Voltron…”  
Will and I talked more over pancakes, then I helped him do the dishes. We went into his room, and I turned the first lovely episode of Voltron on. Kayla came home after 3 episodes, then she made popcorn and we all watched Legally Blonde.   
At 4:30 I decided I should head home so I wouldn’t be late.   
“Thanks for…” I didn’t know what to say. Well, I did actually. Thanks for helping me, for having me, for being there for me.   
And Will seemed to understand, because he hugged me tightly and said, “You’re welcome.”  
And the whole walk home, I could still feel his warm embrace, and his soft hair against my cheek. 

******************************

Monday morning, we thankfully didn’t have morning practice, I got to school at my usual time. Then I went to the bathroom to fix my eyeliner, which had suffered a terrible death on my walk here, due to the moist air. As I smudged the wing around the edges, I heard a too familiar voice say, “fucking emo.”   
I looked into the mirror at the culprit, the ever annoying Leo Valdez.   
“Can I help you?” I asked, moving on to the other eye.   
“I’m here to officially invite you to the team party Piper will be holding at her house next week,” Leo announced, sitting on the sink next to me.   
“You’re going to break the sink,” I deadpanned, snapping the cap back onto the pencil.   
“Are you going to come?” Leo asked, then immediately added, “That’s what she said.”  
I rolled my eyes, “Maybe, maybe not. I don’t know yet.”   
“Mysterious, nice. Fits the aesthetic.”  
I left the bathroom before I literally went insane. The bell letting you know you have to go to your first class rang as I walked down the hall. I arrived at my first class, and looked over to my usual seat. Next to Will, a guy was leaning on my desk chatting with him. Who the fuck?  
“Will, you did so good at the game!” I heard the guy saying as I came closer.   
“Ah, thank you, Micheal,” Will laughed.   
The dude, Micheal, I assumed, smiled sweetly, and brushed his dirty blonde hair from his eyes. “Anytime.”  
I walked up to my desk, and pulled my chair out and dropped my bag on the floor. Loudly.   
“Hey, Solace,” I glanced at Micheal, “Who’re you.”   
Micheal blinked. “Uhm, Michael. We’ve gone to school together since 9th grade...I’m in all your classes..”  
“Oh. I’m Nico di Angelo,” I said.  
Micheal smiled, and blushed, probably nervous or something. “I know that, you’re literally the best player on the basketball team.”  
Micheal glanced at Will apologetically. “Uh sorry.”  
Will shrugged, smiling easily. “No problem. Can’t get offended by the truth.”  
Micheal leaned against my desk once more, and leaned towards Will again.   
“Will, you’re so kind,” he purred.   
I scowled, and glared at Micheal. “Why are you even here? Last time I checked you don’t sit here.”  
“I was just talking to Will.. but I’ll go now cause class is starting soon. Toodles!” Micheal squeezed Will’s bicep, then sashayed away. The audacity.   
THe bell rang, and I got out my notebook and pen.   
“What was that about?” Will asked.   
“What was what about?”  
“Waving Micheal off.”  
“Uhm, he was annoying? And on my desk?” I opened the notebook up to a fresh page.   
“Okay, whatever you say,” Will laughed, getting his notebook.   
“The fuck that’s supposed to mean?” I scoffed.  
Will just shook his head and laughed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will knows what’s up. 
> 
> 2,307 words
> 
> Make sure you guys follow my Tumblr lillyluvsolangelo and my wattpad @/Lillyluvsolangelo and also subscribe to me here, and pls leave me some kudos and comments! I love reading y'alls comments!


End file.
